Pagoda Mobile Castle
"This is now our land!" :- Pagoda commander, in a transmission to an Allied base. Tactical Analysis *'Fortress on the Move': The Pagoda Mobile Castle is among the most powerful deployable base defences that the Chinese possess. It is more than capable of holding an area on its own, thanks to a pair of heavy ray guns and a surface to air rocket launcher. *'The New Border': Once deployed, the Pagoda allows the construction of other defences thanks to a small ground control radius, allowing one to better fortify a location against attack. *'Man the Defences': The "Pagoda" also serves as a garrison, once it has deployed. Up to eight infantry can take cover inside the Pagoda, firing out at attackers with their (ray) crossbows or any other weapons they might be carrying. *'Point of Refuge': Well established Pagodas usually receive a few upgrades to convert them into more permanent outposts; these usually consist of repair and healing equipment to patch up friendly forces, as well as a planar shield generator capable of shielding a large area. Operational History "Byzantines against Asians, once again !" :- Joke about Soviet Construction Yard and Pagoda architecture. Transcripts of a diary recovered from the wreckage of a destroyed Indian border outpost. 12/03/1969 We've recently managed to repel a Chinese attack. They've been getting stronger recently, but we've been able to hold them off. Thank goodness for air support. 14/03/1969 No Chinese attacks since two days ago. Highly unusual. Usually they will launch an attack at least once a day, but there have been no reported sightings of any Chinese forces. They may be withdrawing. 16/03/1969 The weather has been dreadful recently. Not that the sun ever shines in this desolate wasteland, but it seems to be particularly dreadful this week. 17/03/1969 A couple of our patrols report seeing a large, towering silhouette. Some of our soldiers believe it might be a Chinese attack force. Judging by reports, it is extremely large, and appears to be moving. 18/03/1969 The silhouette appears to have moved closer today. Our patrols report it to be a moving building of some kind. It seems totally absurd but who knows what these madmen have come up with? I will put in a request for some reinforcements. 20/03/1969 One of the patrols didn't come back today. We've got reports of another shadow, similar to the first one. Even worse, our communications don't seem to be working; must be something to do this blasted place. Black rain and all that stuff. I'm going to dispatch some aircraft to figure out what's going on. 21/03/1969 We dispatched a couple of aircraft, but we lost contact with all of them. A couple more patrols didn't come back, and we've had a couple of sightings of two new silhouettes. The men we're saying something about them resembling pagodas. Communications are still down, and the weather's been getting progressively worse. 23/03/1969 The weather really is dreadful. Even for a place like this. It's been raining nonstop for the last two days, and we've got thunderstorms brewing. No sane man would go out unprotected in weather like this, with all this black rain, so we've canceled the patrols for the last two days. And smaller silhouettes have appeared next to the "Pagodas". It probably is a Chinese attack force but we still can't get through to anyone. This last excerpt was taken from a emergency radio transmission from the Allied outpost. It would appear that the outpost radio operator had been trying to get through for the last few hours. 23/03/1969 Command! Do you hear me? We are under attack by Chinese forces! They have some sort of giant mobile castle, armed with heavy weaponry! We desperately need reinforcement - Two days later, an Indian detachment arrived at the outpost, only to find it completely destroyed. Category:Units